2 swimmers, 1 love
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Emily / Paige - romance.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**2 swimmers, 1 love**

**Emily and Paige walk through the park together. It's now been almost 5 years since the whole thing with -A ended and now Em and Paige can focus on being in love.**

"Paige, I feel so lucky to have you." says Emily in a soft sweet tone.

"I think that I'm lucky too, cause I have the very beautiful and adorable Emily." says Paige.

"You really think I'm adorable?" says Emily.

"Of course I do. You are very sweet and I love everything about you, baby." says Paige with a nice romantic smile.

"Awww!" says Emily. "I like totally melt when you call me baby and look at me with those sensual eyes you have."

"Thanks, but in this relationship I'd say you are the one with the best eyes." says Paige. "Your eyes have a warm glow that can make anyone feel happy."

"Don't be so modest. You have amazing eyes too and you know it." says Emily.

"Oh, confident Emily. Me love that." says Paige. "Please kiss me, Em."

"Sure my love." says Emily as she gives Paige a nice romantic kiss.

Emily wrap her arms around Paige's waist and spin her around gently on the spot as they start to make out with love and passion.

"Mmmm, yay! Your red lips taste like candy from paradise." whisper Emily as she blush a little.

"You're an awesome kisser, Em." says Paige.

"I do my best to be." says Emily.

Later that day in Emily's apartment, the two women eat sushi, drink wine and talk.

"Do you promise to love me forever, baby?" says Emily.

"Yes, I will always love you, Em. Nothing can ever change that. Our love was strong enough to survive the evil of the dark -A so there's no power that can stop me from being very much in love with you." says Paige.

"Awww! My life would be sad and empty without you my love. I can't even sleep without you at my side anymore." says Emily. "You give my life value."

"I know and you do the same for me. The moment I discovered that I love you, I knew that we're supposed to be together through our life and beyond." says Paige.

"The moment I fell in love with you, I was sure that you'd someday be my cute beautiful Paige. Every single day, every minute, every second with you is awesome." says Emily.

"Never be afraid that I might leave you for someone else, cause that can never happen. I'm here for you, always." says Paige.

"Yay! That makes me feel happy and safe." says Emily with a cute childish voice.

"Mmmm, my Emily!" says Paige as she hug Emily and kiss her neck.

"Mmmm, yes I am your Emily. Now and forever." whisper Emily.

"Em...?" says Paige.

"Yes, love?" says Emily.

"Most people thinks of you as a sweet and cute woman, but you're actually so sexy." says Paige.

"Yes, but in a nice adorable way, not in a porno-style way." says Emily with a smile.

"I know. I meant in the adorable way, sweetie." says Paige.

"Awwww, Paige!" says Emily.

"Aww, Emily!" says Paige.

Paige plug her iPod into the stereo and turn on one of Emily's favorite dance-songs.

"Emily my love, wanna dance?" says Paige.

"You bet I do." says Emily with a clear confident voice as a huge smile spread across her face.

Emily and Paige dance close to each other. Both of them smile and seem very happy.

"Em, you dance so good." says Paige.

"Mmm, thanks." whisper Emily in a warm sensual tone.

Suddenly in a swift, but also smooth move, Emily turn around so she has her back towards Paige.

Paige put her hands on Emily's shoulders.

When she notice that Emily is okay with it, Paige move so close to Emily that their bodies touch.

Emily's butt gently touch Paige's lady-parts area with every dance-step.

"Ooohhh, yes!" moans Paige.

"Love my nice sexy dance-moves, Paige?" says Emily in a very soft erotic tone.

"Mhm!" is all that Paige can think of to say.

"I take that as a yes." says 'confident Emily' as Paige would call it.

Emily spin around and without a warning plant a very sexy kiss right on Paige's mouth.

At first Paige get a little surprised, but then she relax and kiss back with true passion.

Soon the two beautiful women move their activity to the couch.

Emily cuddle up close to Paige with a soft warm blanket around them.

"Paige, you are so sexy." says Emily.

"I always try to be when you and me are all alone." says Paige.

"Nice." says Emily.

"Em, do you see me as your only true love?" says Paige.

"Yeah, I do. You're my soul mate." says Emily.

"That's so sweet." says Paige.

"I'm a sweetie." says Emily with a cute little smile.

"Awww, yes you are." says Paige in a low calm tone.

"Yay!" says Emily in a very childish and cute voice.

Emily gives Paige a kiss on the neck.

"Mmm, I really enjoy when you kiss my neck, Em." says Paige.

"I know you do." says Emily, once again being 'confident Emily' which is what Paige usually call the more dominant side of Emily's personality.

It's no secret that Paige always get really turned on by 'confident Emily' and therefore Emily sometimes use that to make Paige feel extra happy.

Right now is one of those times.

Emily kiss her beloved Paige on the neck, the mouth and many other parts of the body.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Paige with a smile.

"Remember when you were the new girl on the swim-team? Back then you were really shy." says Emily.

"I remember. Later I grew more confident." says Paige.

"Yes, so freakin' confident that you went above and beyond to get my ass kicked off the team." says Emily as she giggle a bit.

"Sorry about that. I didn't know you so well at the time." says Paige.

"Even when you were trying to take over as swim-team star you had this big secret crush on me." says Emily.

"I did, but I didn't tell you." says Paige.

"No, that happened later once you and I got to know each other better and we kinda became friends." says Emily.

"Em, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me." says Paige.

"I feel the exact same thing. You're awesome." says Emily.

Emily gently stroke Paige's nice soft hair.

"Yes, Em..." whisper Paige. "Awww, mmmm, yes!"

"You like when I'm all 'confident Emily' my love, don't you?" says Emily.

"Mmm, yes I do." says Paige.

"Good, just relax and enjoy the sweet touch of your favorite babe aka me." says Emily.

"Yeah, you're my babe for sure, Em!" moans Paige.

Emily gently rub Paige's breasts.

"Ahhhh, yes. Emily, do that slow and nice." moans Paige.

"Of course my love." whisper Emily.

Emily slowly lick Paige's strong neck.

"Mmmmm, Emily!" moans Paige.

The next day when Emily wake up, Paige is not next to her in bed.

"Paige..." says Emily.

When she enter the kitchen ( wearing only her neon-green underwear ), Emily smile when she sees Paige, who's making breakfast for her.

"Mornin' there, Em." says Paige. "You want some breakfast...?"

"Yup!" says Emily with a big smile.

"Awesome! There's bacon, eggs and fresh orange-juice for ya, baby." says Paige.

"Paige, how sweet. Thanks!" says Emily as she gives Paige a hug.

"Anything for the most beautiful woman I've ever met in my life." says Paige.

Emily take her seat by the kitchen table as Paige place a plate with bacon, 2 eggs and a large glass of orange-juice in front of her.

"Awww!" says Emily before she begin to eat.

"So...how does it taste?" says Paige.

"Very yummy." says a happy Emily.

"I'm glad to hear that, baby." says Paige.

"Mmmm, I love when you call me baby." says Emily.

"Yes, I know." says Paige.

Paige grab some food for herself and take her seat right across the table from Emily so she can look at her while they eat.

After breakfast, Emily takes a quick shower and then heads to work.

Last year Emily became the new swim-coach for the Rosewood High Sharks.

While her very sweet and totally adorable Emily is at work, Paige clean the kitchen. It's probably a surprise to most people that when Paige and Emily moved in together in their nice big house just a mile outside Rosewood, suddenly Paige became a bit of a housewife.

Almost everyone who knows them would probably think that Emily would be the one to take on the housewife-role, but instead it is Paige.

Once the whole kitchen is clean to perfection, Paige walk upstairs to the bathroom to take a shower.

Paige smile and giggle when she take of her clothes and looks at herself in the mirror and sees the tattoo of Emily's name on her left breast, close to her heart.

"Emily, you are always in my heart." whisper Paige with a cute smile.

Later the same day when Emily get home, Paige pull Emily into a nice warm hug and says "Awww! Welcome home, Emily!"

"Awww, thanks so much! Paige, you are so nice." says Emily.

"What ya want for dinner tonight, Em?" says Paige.

"Surprise me, babe." says Emily with a friendly adorable smile.

"Okay, sweetie." says Paige.

45 minutes later, pasta with chicken and garlic-bread as well as a bottle of red wine is on the table when Emily enter the dining room.

"Tadaaah!" says Paige in a bright clear tone.

"Wow! You've made all this for me?" says Emily.

"Yup! There's nothing I wouldn't do for my very sweet and very cool Emily." says Paige.

After dinner, Emily and Paige cuddle on the couch and watch TV.

"Emily, with you I feel so alive. You're the sunshine on my face, the wind in my hair and the magic in my soul." says Paige.

"Paige, when I'm with you I feel very happy." says Emily. "You are the sunshine on my face, the wind in my hair and the magic in my soul."

**The End.**


End file.
